Final de cuento de hadas
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Fleur quiere un príncipe azul; como esos que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas que le lee su padre todas las noches. Un apuesto caballero que la salve de un castillo encantado donde la tiene encerrada un dragón.


_**Disclaimer:** el potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling._

* * *

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**". Que consistía en escribir un fic que tuviese como protagonistas a Bill y a Fleur_

* * *

_Tonight__  
__We Are Young__  
__So let's set the world on fire__  
__We can burn brighter__  
__Than the sun_

**We are young-Fun**

* * *

**Final de cuento de hadas**

I

Fleur quiere un príncipe azul; como esos que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas que le lee su padre todas las noches. Un apuesto caballero que la salve de un castillo encantado donde la tiene encerrada un dragón. Tiene claro que es lo que se merece, ella es una princesa como las que salen en las películas y en los libros. Tiene el pelo rubio muy largo, sabe hablar un perfecto francés y es muy educada.

Pero sabe que tiene que esperar, claro, los chicos así no salen de la noche a la mañana. La mayoría de las princesas tienen que esperar muchos años antes de encontrarlos, pero cuando lo encuentre Fleur sabe que lo reconocerá, por su elegancia, por su cabello cuidado, no demasiado largo y sobre todo porque quedará prendado de su belleza y no podrá evitar acercarse a ella.

Está segura de ello, porque los sueños siempre se cumplen ¿verdad?

II

Está nerviosa, la última prueba del torneo se acerca y no puede evitar pensar que es la más débil. Fue la única que no terminó la segunda prueba obligando a Harry Potter a salvar a su hermana. Habla desganada con sus padres, que han venido a visitarla desde Francia. Se alegra mucho de verlos, pero ellos no le harán recuperar su confianza.

A su lado los demás competidores están con sus respectivas familias, Fleur gira la cabeza hacia un lado encontrándose con un chico de ojos azules observando la sala. Era pelirrojo, con muchas pecas y muy alto. Por un momento, él la mira y Fleur gira la cara entablando una conversación con su padre.

Sonríe.

Conseguirá ganar, para demostrarle a todo el mundo que no es débil y recibirá otra mirada de ese chico pelirrojo de ojos azules. Porque ella es Fleur Delacour y consigue siempre lo que quiere ¿verdad?

III

Está perdida.

Mira hacia todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien que entienda mínimamente el francés. No es muy buena hablando inglés y nadie la entendería. Entonces lo ve, lo recuerda de hace poco menos de un año, era familiar de Harry Potter. Se acerca a él intentando llamar su atención y al final lo consigue.

Antes de que Fleur pueda decir nada el chico se dirige a ella con un excelente francés:

—¿Qué necesitas? — La mujer suspiró al ver que hablaba su mismo idioma.

—Yo… estoy un poco perdida aquí, no sé hablar muy bien inglés y vine a solicitar empleo para mejorarlo, pero no encontraba a nadie que me entendiese

El chico soltó una carcajada y Fleur lo miró enfadada, su problema no era algo para burlarse.

—Lo siento, pero debes aceptar que es una situación graciosa. Eres Fleur Delacour ¿cierto? —La muchacha asintió— Yo soy Bill Weasley, desde ahora, tu nuevo profesor de inglés.

IV

Fleur tiene claro que no ha podido conseguir un esposo mejor, es atento, cariñoso e inteligente. Puede que no fuese el príncipe azul que ella esperaba, pero de cierta manera lo era.

No tenía el pelo corto y bien peinado, era todo lo contrario y no había caído enamorado de ella en el mismo instante en el que la miró. Puede que no la salvase de un castillo pero la salvó de estar unos cuantos días dando vueltas sin entender nada, tampoco había sido como en los cuentos en los que había una maldición de una bruja que terminaba juntándolos. Había sido mucho peor, habían luchado en una guerra, codo con codo.

Pero Fleur sabe que no podría ser más feliz, tiene una casa, ama a Bill y está a punto de tener una hija. A su esposo casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró de la noticia, pero, ahora, a pocas semanas del parto era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Y así es como Fleur Delacour tuvo su final de cuento de hadas.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** quiero agradecer a **Nalnya** por haberme beteado el fic y bueno, a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Bueno ¿reviews?


End file.
